


Momentary Magic

by Rozzlynn



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: The start of a collection of PMMM ficlets.





	Momentary Magic

**Coffeeshop AU**  
  
Madoka bit her lip as she watched Homura drain her sixteenth coffee of the day, wishing she hadn’t let her talk her into taking so many extra shifts, even if they did need some way of keeping their hands busy and their minds occupied until the funeral.  
  
When the phone rang, Homura answered it, then rushed over and dragged her down to the shop basement, saying something about a storm warning. Madoka shivered while the building creaked and groaned above them, grateful for the warmth of her friend’s embrace; when the lights cut out and the ground churned beneath them, she wondered whether she was dreaming the pain, just as she’d dreamed of death before, and only grew more certain of it as Homura was crushed against her, whispering apologies and impossible promises.


End file.
